Harry and Dumbledore talk
by fantasybean
Summary: An extra talk Harry and Dumbledore had at Kings Cross after Harry 'dies'. Dumbledore talks about what he said in Snape's memories.


**Harry and Dumbledore talk**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything.**

**Summary: This is an alternate Dumbledore and Harry talk. It is set when Harry goes to Kings Cross when he is killed in the seventh book.**

Dumbledore looked at the young man who sat next to him. Harry looked so tired. The man had been through so much so young. Losing his parents, his godfather and anything that mattered to him; a young boy thrown into the centre of a war. The bravery of the boy, no... Man, next to him startled Dumbledore. Dumbledore had seen Harry knocked down yet still fight on, whatever the cost.

But Harry wouldn't meet Dumbledore's eyes. And the one time he did Dumbledore saw nothing but hurt. Snape had given Harry his memories. That was the plan.

"Harry, I know that you saw Professor Snape's memories. What did you see?" Dumbledore asked.

"I found out the information I needed. It all got explained to me explicitly. I understand, sir." Harry said shyly.

"But you don't. I didn't mean what I said-"Harry cut him off. He definitely did have Lily's temper.

"DIDN'T MEAN THAT YOU DON'T CARE? SNAPE CARED, BUT YOU JUST DETATCHED YOURSELF. I WAS NOTHING TO YOU BUT A SOLDIER; A PAWN IN YOUR GAME OF CHESS! YOU KNEW I WAS GOING TO DIE BUT YOU DIDN'T HELP. YOU, DUMBLEDORE, THE GREATEST WIZARD OF ALL TIME COULDN'T SAVE ME BECAUSE I NEEDED TO DIE FOR 'THE GREATER GOOD'. I WASN'T SCARED OF DYEING, BUT IT WASN'T YOUR CHOICE TO MAKE. AND INSTEAD OF MAKING MY FEW YEARS GOOD YOU MADE THEM HARD." Harry shouted.

Dumbledore sighed. "I do care about you, Harry; you were the grandson that I never had. You were right. I did try to detach myself from you; I didn't want to care because I knew that one day you would die. But I couldn't not care. You have a remarkable quality about you that makes people love you. It broke my heart every time I saw you because I knew that you were closer and closer to death. I am sorry that you thought that I didn't care. It was never about the greater good. The prophecy was going to happen. I just tried to prolong it as long as possible but minimize the casualties. I left you with the Dursley's because I thought you would live longer. I know it wasn't even close to the perfect childhood but you lived and that was what mattered to me. I didn't 'raise you like a pig for slaughter'. I know you didn't have the best life. But I thought that if I kept you alive you would have some wonderful experiences and make true friends. And you did. You have lived more in 17 years than many have in 70." Dumbledore apologised.

Harry slowly reached his headmaster's eyes.

"Thank you. For letting me live." Harry whispered.

Dumbledore smiled and patted Harry's shoulder.

"I... I saw mum and dad." Harry chuckled and let a tear escape. He slowly wiped the tear away. "That's the first time I cried. I..." Harry mumbled.

Dumbledore embraced Harry.

"I understand, Harry. To lose one's family is tragic; however young. I know that some don't respect that you lost them because you were so young. But I can see the constant grief that you carry. I saw that when you went to the mirror every night when you were eleven."

Harry smiled and pulled away.

"You were one of the few that I ever trusted and relied upon. Thank you for being there when you could. I only wish I could repay you..." Harry said.

"You have already repaid me. Your trust is enough." Dumbledore smiled. Harry smiled right back.

**Author's note: This one-shot was requested by ****BlinkeeGal****. I hope you enjoyed it! Please review, it brings me much happiness. And anyone who hasn't read any of my other stories I am currently writing one called "James returns to do his duty to be a father". I am also offering to write a one-shot or a two-shot for Sherlock (BBC). I don't mind writing Slash or het. All you ideas are welcome. Just write your idea in a review and if I like it I will write it.**


End file.
